


The necromancer and the healer

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Magic, Medical, Necromancy, Occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: A knock at the door was nothing out of place in the small cottage outside of the village. In the cottage lived two lovers, Angie Yonaga, a young healer with a passion for life, and Korekiyo Shinguji, quiet necromancer.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 16





	The necromancer and the healer

A knock at the door was nothing out of place in the small cottage outside of the village. In the cottage lived two lovers, Angie Yonaga, a young healer with a passion for life, and Korekiyo Shinguji, a quiet necromancer.  
Angie was always the first to answer the door, outside stood a girl with long brown hair, and piercing red eyes, behind her, was a man with messy purple hair, there was a trail of blood on the outside of his mouth.   
“Greetings, I am Angie Yonaga, I assume you require my assistance?" She welcomed the two inside.

"My name is Maki, And this is Kaito." She gestured to the purple-haired male. "Can you please help us? We don't have much to pay you but…" She choked up, starting to cry.   
"I will do my absolute best, and despite the rumors, my services are free" The relife on Maki's face was prominent. Angie walked over to Kaito, grabbing his hand with a simple "Come with me."   
She lead him into a room with brown walls and a white floor, medicines in glass jars lined the walls of the small room. A bed with white sheets layed in the corner. "Come, sit down on the bed, don't be afraid." She smiled at him despite the….messy situation. 

"Kaito...Your the town astronomer correct?" He nodded, then violently started coughing up blood. The pink liquid turning his palm pink. Angie seemed to wince, not expecting the severity of the situation. "Well Kaito, I'm not sure what all I can do, but my husband is a necromancer, if anything happens, we can bring you back." She finally spoke after the coughing fit, her eyes became calmer, her voice drenched in pity. "Of course only if you want to." She gave a sweet smile. He nodded “I can’t just leave Maki behind…” His voice was solemn and she couldn’t help but pity the poor soul. So she left and came back with a tall male, with dark hair and darker clothes. It was a striking difference that caught Kaito off guard. “Kiyo, this is Kaito.” She gestured to the purpled hair male. “I see…” He walked closer, Kaito could feel the fear in his throat. “Tell me, would you like to pass naturally or…” Kaito took a deep breath then nodded. “Just...finish it...please.” He choked out a sob.  
“Very well…” In a flash Kaito Momota was dead. Yet they all knew he’d be back. As this was the norm in their house.

After all, they were the Necromancer and the healer.


End file.
